Une soirée un peu trop arrosée
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Pendant la soirée d'anniversaire qu'à organisé Craig, tous les garçons ont forcé Stan à boire. Maintenant, tout le monde lui tourne le dos pour une histoire dont Stan ne se rappelle même pas. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu se passer pendant la soirée ? [[Stenny]]


**Et un OS sur le Stenny, un !  
>Je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple, même si j'aime toujours autant le Style et le K2 mais bon voilà, je tenais à faire un OS sur ce couple parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français, mais aussi car Stan et Kenny restent tout de même mes deux personnages de South Park préférés !<br>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

><p>C'était censé être un jour comme les autres pour Stan comme pour la plupart des élèves de Denver. Malheureusement, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, et Stan était bien placé pour le savoir. D'ailleurs, si ça lui avait été donné, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas savoir que tout allait mal se passer aujourd'hui. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui et la boule qu'il avait au ventre était là pour le lui rappeler.<p>

Il avait écouté ses amis, mais il le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Hier soir, il avait beaucoup bu. Pour cause, il avait été à l'anniversaire de majorité de Craig. S'il avait su qu'il y avait de l'alcool, il se serait peut-être même abstenu d'y aller. Non pas qu'il avait des choses à cacher, puisque Kyle connaissait déjà tout de ses secrets sauf ceux dont Stan n'avait pas lui-même conscience.

Ça avait d'ailleurs été ça le problème. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en parcourant tout le campus pour que les gens qui avaient été présents à la fête lui rappellent ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, le pauvre garçon avait beaucoup trop bu pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait pas du essayer de se souvenir car depuis ce matin il en avait apprit de bonnes sur lui. Notamment quand Cartman était venu se moquer ouvertement de lui quand il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs ce matin. Pourtant, Craig ne l'avait pas invité. Il avait posé sa main grasse sur l'épaule du garçon et s'était mit à rire d'un air jovial. Stan savait d'expérience que ce n'était jamais bon quand il était si joyeux.

« Alors la tarlouze, on s'est bien amusé hier soir ?

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Tu me déçois Stan, j'étais même pas présent à la fête et j'en sais plus que toi sur ce que t'a fait.

- Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe bordel ! »

Cartman ne lui avait pas répondu et il était partit voir les autres, laissant Stan sur la constatation amère qu'il ne se rappelait effectivement rien de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais, au lieu de se cogner la tête contre les murs pour essayer de se souvenir, Stan trouva mieux. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait une relation privilégiée avec le gros lard, sûrement lui avait-il dit quelque chose par rapport à hier soir. Il se dépêcha donc de trouver Kyle avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le juif n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, si Kyle n'était pas venu à la fête de Craig c'est parce qu'il était malade. Stan se pinça doucement l'arrête du nez, se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi con. En plus, c'était lui qui avait fait la commission à Craig une fois arrivé chez lui. Depuis ce matin, il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait, mais personne ne voulait lui répondre. Étais-ce si terrible ?

Il était même allé voir Craig mais ce dernier l'avait totalement ignoré, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était à regrets qu'il était retourné voir Cartman, se demandant sans cesse si ce n'était pas mieux d'aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à part Craig, il ne connaissait pas grand monde qui ne buvaient pas dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. En soupirant, il avait appelé le gros, espérant secrètement qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées puisque le gros se retourna d'un air satisfait.

« Cartman ?

- Ah, le retour de la tapette.

- Je suis pas une tapette gros lard !

- Tu crois ça ? Va donc en parler à Kenny, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit de cet avis.

- Kenny ? Mais il doit se souvenir de rien non plus, il boit comme un trou à chacune des soirées où il va.

- Pas cette fois Stan, susurra une voix dans son dos. Pour une fois j'avais dis que je ne boirais pas, pour pas faire de conneries le jour le plus important de la vie de Craig. »

Cartman profita de cet instant pour mettre en route son microphone, celui intégré dans un stylo que sa mère lui avait offert quand il était tombé sur une de ses tenues aguicheuses, pour faire oublier à son fils ce qu'il avait vu. Ça avait bien marché, du moins du point de vue de Liane puisque Cartman n'avait aucunement oublié cette tenue affreuse. Imaginer sa mère dedans le faisait d'ailleurs frissonner de dégoût. Mais bon, pour l'instant il n'en était pas là, il écoutait calmement la discussion qui avait lieu entre les deux amis, visiblement trop occupés à essayer de comprendre pour remarquer le sourire satisfait du gros.

« Tu dis ça, ajouta Stan, mais vous m'avez tous forcé à boire.

- Normal, tu nous avais avoué que c'était la première fois que tu buvais autant. On voulait en profiter. Au moment où t'as crié grâce, on a quand même continué à te bourrer la gueule.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- T'étais pas marrant Stan. Quand tu bois pas beaucoup tu as l'alcool triste. On voulait que tu t'amuses autant que nous, autant que la fois où j'ai cheesé mais...

- Mais ? Demanda Stan, pendu aux lèvres de son ami.

- Ça s'est pas passé comme prévu, une fois que tu étais bien plein tu sautais partout et... Putain Cartman, je peux pas lui dire ça quand même ! »

Le sourire du gros s'effaça, laissant place à un petit air effrayant. Ce même air qu'il avait à 8 ans, quand il avait fait bouffer son chili à Scott. Le chili qu'il avait fait avec les parents du garçon. Ce regard fit frissonner Kenny, pourtant le garçon était loin d'être un froussard. Il avait affronté bien pire lors de ses nombreuses morts mais là il redoutait plus que tout la douleur physique que risquait de lui infliger son prétendu "ami". Pas sûr qu'il le tue d'ailleurs, puisqu'il savait que le blondinet ne pouvait pas mourir.

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour lui parler je te rappelle, l'alpaga le gros d'un ton froid. Je peux m'en charger si tu veux ?

- Non, c'est moi que ça concerne. Par contre est-ce que tu pourrais partir cinq secondes ?

- Pourquoi Kenny, toi aussi t'es pédé ?

- Tu cherches la bagarre gros lard ? Dois-je te rappeler que je sais à quel point tu tiens à Kyle ?

- Calme le pauvre, loin de moi l'idée de chercher la bagarre, je veux juste voir la tête que va faire cette tarlouze de Stan.»

Le brun fit de son mieux pour éviter de réagir. Il avait mieux à faire, notamment se concentrer sur les phrases bourrées de sous-entendus que les deux amis s'échangeaient. Visiblement, le garçon avait eut un comportement qui l'aurait fait passer pour un homosexuel, mais quoi au juste ? La simple perspective que ça rende Cartman aussi joyeux voulait dire que c'était quelque chose d'énorme. D'une certaine façon, ça expliquerait le comportement que les autres avaient à son égard. D'un seul coup, toute envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avait quitté le corps de Stan. Il avait fait une connerie et il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'assumer, du moins pas tout de suite. Surtout si la connerie en question le faisait passer pour une tapette et détester par tout son entourage.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il avait été si méchant que ça dans une vie antérieure ? Alors que les deux autres garçons étaient encore en train de se disputer sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou pas, Stan partit en courant. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas en savoir plus. Et puis merde, c'était à lui de décider non ? Ne trouvant pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller, le jeune homme s'enferma dans une des cabines des toilettes. Où pouvait-il aller d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas renter chez lui à 12h30, ses parents se poseraient des questions. Dire qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant que leur fils s'était bourré la gueule... Même pas sûr que Stan veuille leur parler de toute cette histoire d'ailleurs.

Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, bien malgré lui. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal. Il pouvait sans nul doutes témoigner la brutalité de ce qu'il vivait. Tout le lycée lui en voulait pour quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait même pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Kyle avait choisi ce jour pour ne pas venir en cours ? Le brun se sentait affreusement seul sans lui, même Kenny semblait lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, en parlant du pauvre, il entendait des bruits de pas arriver en courant vers les toilettes. La voix du blondinet résonnait dans toute la salle. Il était en train d'appeler son nom. Malgré le désir de Stan de lui répondre, il se retint. Il savait sans peine que s'il ouvrait à Kenny, ce dernier lui raconterait ses déboires d'hier au soir. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, alors il se tue.

Il attendit que Kenny abandonne et retourne d'où il venait pour se remettre à respirer. Jamais, non plus jamais de sa vie il ne voulait revivre ça, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir implosé, comme cette fois où Wendy l'avait quitté pour Token. Peut-être qu'elle était là sa solution, peut-être qu'il devait aller retourner voir les gothiques ? Stan se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout il savait comment était le groupe de gothiques et il avait de nouveau envie de parler de souffrance avec eux. Pourquoi pas de mort même ?

Ces quelques pensées lui avait donné une détermination nouvelle. Il essayerait d'aller les voir, après les cours, pour voir s'il était de nouveau accepté dans leur groupe. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué, il y était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois alors pourquoi pas une autre fois ? Il lui suffirait juste de ressortir ses fringues de Corbeau et aller où le vent le porterait. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici. En ouvrant la porte, il fut néanmoins surpris de se retrouver face à Butters. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air sérieux, un air que Stan ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il attrapa le brun par le col et le força à retourner dans la cabine des WC. Sous le coup de la surprise, Stan ne réagit pas. Il sut trop tard qu'il aurait dut, quand les lèvres de Butters se posèrent sur les siennes. Stan avait beau être le quarterback de l'équipe de football, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bordel ?! Le blond finit par le relâcher et fit face au regard interrogateur du brun. Rosissant légèrement, il s'exprima avec gêne alors que Stan se contentait de l'observer, choqué.

« Je suis désolé Stan, je n'ai pas pu oublié le baiser qu'on a échangé hier soir et je.. j'avais envie de recommencer.

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu..?

- Désolé Stan, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Le garçon commença à caresser lentement la cuisse de Stan mais ce dernier arriva finalement à se dégager. Il était encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. Alors comme ça, hier soir, il avait embrassé Butters ? Pas étonnant qu'après ça les autres le traite de gay, Butters avait suivit les traces de son père et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il aimait les hommes. Mais Stan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu s'imaginer ? Enfin, il était vrai que si le brun l'avait vraiment embrassé hier au soir, ça avait eut le temps de cogiter sérieusement dans son cerveau. Il le poussa pour accéder enfin à la sortie des toilettes et, une fois en dehors de celles-ci, il se sentit obligé de s'excuser auprès du blondinet.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé Butters, mais je ne suis pas gay.

- Ah bah tu disais pas ça hier soir.

- J'étais bourré Butters !

- L'alcool révèle la vraie nature des gens, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que je l'étais. Tu devrais t'accepter tel que tu es Stan, tu verras ça te fera du bien.

- F-Fous moi la paix tu veux ? Je suis pas comme toi !

- On verra Stan, on verra. Un jour... eh ben tu reviendras vers moi en rampant. »

Stan en avait assez entendu. Cette fois, il allait s'enfermer chez lui et tant pis pour ce que ses parents comptaient lui dire. A cet instant il s'en foutait royalement. La seule chose qui comptait en ce moment c'était de retrouver sa chambre, la seule pièce qui lui semblait encore sécurisée dans ce monde qui le rejetait comme s'il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un pédé dont tout le monde se riait. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il se passait, dans sa tête il était encore au lycée, en train de blaguer avec Kyle et Kenny pendant que Cartman travaillait sur un de ses plans machiavéliques visant à leur faire gagner des tonnes de thunes. Dans son esprit il n'était pas en train de courir comme un dératé sur la route qui le séparait de South Park. Ça lui faisait trop de mal d'admettre qu'il avait abandonné l'école parce qu'il ne s'y sentait plus comme quelqu'un de respecté. Il était devenu la risée de tous et tentait de l'oublier.

* * *

><p>Shelley séchait les cours aujourd'hui et voir son frère monter les escaliers aussi rapidement que s'il y avait un incendie ne lui échappa pas. Elle se demandait même ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle connaissait son frère, avec Kyle comme ami on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un pro du séchage de cours. Au contraire, il y allait toujours. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et cela fit rire la jeune fille silencieusement. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose au lycée. La jeune fille était friande de ragots en tous genre et elle savait déjà à qui s'adresser pour avoir les infos qu'elle souhaitait obtenir. Elle éteignit la télévision et se précipita vers son portable, composant rapidement le numéro d'Eric Théodore Cartman. Le gros garçon était toujours au courant de ce genre de rumeurs, surtout si elles concernaient son frère en prime.<br>Stan ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa soeur mais pour tout dire il s'en foutait pas mal. Pour l'instant, ce qui l'importait était d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le détestait. Butters était certes devenu la proie de plusieurs personnes qui se moquaient de lui, mais personne ne l'ignorait. Surtout pas Craig. Forcément, sinon le brun ne l'aurait pas invité à sa fête d'anniversaire. Non, il avait fait autre chose que d'embrasser Butters, il avait fait pire. De ça, il en était persuadé, sinon en quoi cela concernerait Kenny comme l'avait prétendu Cartman ? Le rire tonitruant de sa soeur lui parvint d'en bas et il l'entendit sans peine monter les marches de l'escalier pour se placer devant sa chambre. Il était sûr d'en entendre encore de belles.

« Alors comme ça t'es pédé ?

- Cette histoire te regarde pas.

- Tu crois ça ? On m'a dit que t'avais tout oublié, si tu veux je te rafraîchis la mémoire.

- Fout-moi la paix ! Je veux rien entendre.

- T'aurais tort, ça vaut le coup moi je dis. »

Stan ne répondit pas pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il le faisait, sa soeur comprendrait qu'il pleurait. On l'avait déjà suffisamment humilié comme ça, il avait juste envie que ça se termine. Alors, derrière cette porte close, Stan se traita d'idiot, de personne qui ne méritait même pas de vivre. C'était lui qui avait cherché tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. S'il avait décliné l'invitation de Craig ou s'il avait su la fermer quand il avait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il buvait autant, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, devant sa porte, à attendre que Shelley s'en aille, mais il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité. Ouais, une putain d'éternité qui ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans le désespoir. Si sa soeur savait pour l'histoire, comme elle le prétendait, elle se ferait une joie de l'enfoncer comme l'avait si bien fait Cartman au lycée. Ça, Stan ne voulait pas. Il estimait avoir assez morflé comme ça.

Mais Shelley ne partit pas. Au contraire, elle utilisa son portable devant la chambre de Stan. Le nom qu'elle prononça le fit d'ailleurs sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle contacte cette personne. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait son numéro. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il se rendit compte que sa soeur était sûrement en train de jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Allô Kenny ? Je fais comment, il refuse d'avouer.

- Comment ça Kenny ?

- Ça t'intéresse on dirait, ça te rappelle des choses ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Kenny est pauvre, il a pas de portable.

- Avoue que t'aimerais bien, histoire de l'exciter un peu.

- Shelley, stop...

- On le sait tous que t'es gay, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardes tes potes quand ils sont invités à la maison. Tu perds tous tes moyens et tu les laisses décider de ce que tu dois faire à ta place. Me prend pas pour une conne Stan, je sais très bien ce que c'est l'amour !

- Parce que tu crois qu'être sortie avec ce débile de Skyler ça compte ? Ce type est le plus gros abruti que la Terre ai porté !

- Contente de voir que tu sautes pas sur tous les mecs qui -moi, t'aurais pas une attirance pour les blonds par  
>hasard ? Parce que entre Butters, Kenny, Tweek et Bradley y'a de quoi se poser des questions. »<p>

Sa soeur riait à en perdre haleine alors que Stan se sentait de plus en plus démuni. Tweek et Bradley aussi ? C'était de pire en pire pour Stan, mais il comprenait maintenant mieux l'attitude de Craig à son égard. Tweek était le petit protégé de Craig et ceux qui osaient toucher à un seul de ses cheveux risquaient le pire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que depuis quelques années maintenant, il s'était tenu à distance du caféiomane. Visiblement ça non plus ça n'avait pas fonctionné puisque maintenant Craig et sa bande l'ignorait complètement. Peut-être que s'il avait eut la chance d'être avec Kyle à cette fête, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Et puis non, il ne pouvait pas non plus se reposer sur les autres tout le temps. Il allait trouver quelque chose à répliquer à Shelley quand une voix les interrompit tous les deux. La châtain failli même s'étouffer avec son rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Shelley ! C'est dans ce genre de moments que tu devrais montrer à ton frère que tu tiens à lui, sinon il va vraiment finir par te détester et le jour où t'auras besoin de lui, tu seras bien dans la merde. »

Le coeur du brun rata un battement. C'était la voix de Kenny. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, les cours n'avaient pas repris ? Stan ne trouva pas la force de parler alors que son ami engueulait sa soeur. Bon, il allait pas mentir, elle l'avait bien cherché à force de le traiter de pédé qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge, il n'était pas comme... L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Si Butters lui avait dit qu'il l'avait embrassé, ça signifiait qu'il en était de même avec les garçons qu'avait cités Shelley. Bizarrement, cette constatation soulagea quelque peu le garçon. S'il n'était pas allé plus loin qu'un baiser, c'était moins grave que ce qu'il aurait cru. Ça, il pouvait l'accepter.

Shelley finit par redescendre en rouspétant après Kenny, le traitant de tous les noms. Quant au blond, la première chose qu'il fit fut de taper doucement à la porte de son ami. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Peut-être que sa soeur lui avait tout raconté, peut-être même qu'elle avait déformé tout ce que Cartman lui avait répété. Déjà que Cartman n'avait pas du tout compris ce que Kenny lui avait dit à propos d'hier soir... Enfin, c'était un peu sa faute aussi. Il ne voulait pas être trop clair avec le gros, sachant d'avance quelle genre de réactions il mais voilà, du coup c'était Stan qui avait morflé à sa place. Il avait bien morflé d'ailleurs, pour être allé jusqu'à se barricader dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus fait le coup depuis sa dernière rupture avec Wendy.

« Stan ?

- J'aimerais que tu sois franc avec moi, j'ai embrassé combien de mecs à la soirée de Craig ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

- Du moment que je n'ai fais que les embrasser, je m'en fous.

- Tu les as tous embrassés.

- Tous ?!

- Oui...

- Mais genre, même Jimmy ou Timmy ?

- Tous je te dis, mais c'était ma faute. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux amis. Stan attendait visiblement la suite, mais Kenny hésitait à lui donner. D'habitude, ça ne l'aurait pas embarrassé, mais là il s'agissait de Stan et non pas d'une gonzesse. Là, ce n'était pas pour de faux et, si son ami refusait à cause de cette histoire, il se sentirait vraiment mal. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui d'habitude osait toujours tout, là il hésitait. Mais la porte était toujours close, et il savait que c'était le seul moyen de faire sortir Stan. Il jeta un dernier regard au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier que Shelley n'écoutait pas leur discussion. Puis, il se lança, ses joues se colorant de plusieurs couleurs vives.

« En fait, c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus en début de soirée.

- Quoi ?!

- Stan... Ça va te paraître fou mais je suis amoureux de toi. Quand tu étais bourré, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je t'ai embrassé. Je m'en suis voulu après mais ça a pas duré parce que tu as répondu à mon baiser avant d'aller embrasser tous les autres mecs. »

Kenny serra les dents, se doutant qu'il en faudrait sûrement plus pour que Stan lui saute dans les bras. Peut-être même que ça n'arriverait jamais d'ailleurs, lui qui défendait dur comme fer devant Cartman qu'il n'était pas gay. Son cœur battait si fort que Kenny cru qu'il allait sortir par sa bouche. Ça, ça serait vraiment la mort la plus conne qu'il aurait jamais eu à subir. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était juste la réponse de Stan, et il angoissait terriblement. Il sentait qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Aussi, il fut surpris d'entendre le rire de Stan venir de derrière la porte. Il cru qu'il avait raté quelque chose quelque part car il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi il riait alors que tout à l'heure il était aussi mal ? C'était une façon d'évacuer le stress ? Ou alors Stan était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse quand le brun ouvrit la porte pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami qui ne bougea pas, stupéfait.

« Abruti, susurra-t-il au blond, si c'était ça que tu voulais me dire tu aurais pu le faire sans attendre que je sois bourré.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas-

- Je suis pas homosexuel, je suis Kennysexuel (1) ! Ça veut dire que je n'aime que toi, les autres ils peuvent aller se faire voir.

- Ça veut dire qu'à l'époque où tu aimais Wendy, continua le blond en s'autorisant à faire une blague, tu étais Wendysexuel ?

- Non, cette expression n'existe que pour toi.

- Ça me plaît bien ! »

Timidement, Stan vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kenny qui ne s'en priva pas. Il n'y avait que de la tendresse dans les gestes du blond quand il caressa longuement la joue de Stan. Une chose était sûre, ces deux-là s'étaient toujours aimés, sans pour autant oser se l'avouer en face. C'est malheureusement ce moment-là que choisit Shelley pour débarquer. Elle eut une grimace affreuse mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer encore de son frère.

« Je le savais que t'étais pédé, tu viens encore de le montrer en embrassant ton pote Kenny ! »

Kenny lâcha les lèvres de Stan et ce dernier se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise. C'était au départ pour ça qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, car il ne pensait pas être homo et qu'il n'était en aucun cas prêt à l'assumer. Ce fut Kenny qui le fit à sa place, prenant Shelley par le col. La châtain commença à perdre des couleurs, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Kenny qu'elle n'avait que de la gueule sans la moindre petite once de courage. La soulevant de terre, il commença à lui crier dessus sous les yeux ébahis de Stan.

« Il est pas homo ok ? C'est juste un pari et je l'ai forcé à m'embrasser pour voir si ça le dégoûtait ou pas. Donc maintenant tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu retournes devant ta télé ! La prochaine fois que tu fais chier Stan avec cette histoire de gay, c'est pas que mon poing dans ta gueule que tu vas recevoir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la sœur de Stan pour détaler sous le regard hébété de ce dernier. Il avait fait fuir sa sœur alors que s'il avait été seul, elle ne l'aurait pas lâché. Après quelques minutes de blanc total, Kenny tendit la main au brun qui se força à reprendre ses esprits. Il souriait.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies pas vomi dessus comme tu le faisais avec Wendy.

- Il faut croire que ça s'est calmé avec l'âge, mais je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Shelley si c'était arrivé...

- Je suis là t'inquiète ! T'es plus tout seul maintenant alors la prochaine fois que quelqu'un vient te faire chier avec cette histoire, tu lui envoies un poing dans la gueule.

- Euuh... Je sais pas si j'en serais capable...

- Dans ce cas viens me voir, je m'en occuperais pour toi ! »

Ce fut trop pour Stan, il se sentit nauséeux. Kenny dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il s'écarta légèrement. Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas Stan de lui vomir dessus. Kenny râla tout d'abord après lui mais, une fois que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, ils se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Expression piquée à la série <em>« Faking It »<em>  
><strong>


End file.
